


How he got the name ....

by Sterek_09



Series: Your here now [3]
Category: J.k Rowling Harry Potter
Genre: 80's films, F/M, Films, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione tells young Marty how he was named</p>
            </blockquote>





	How he got the name ....

'' mummy why are you crwying ? '' Marty asked as he walked into the room to see his mum on the floor in tears and her face red from where Ron has hit her . '' I'm fine baby , mummy and daddy are just arguing . How about we watch back to the future ? .'' Hermione says trying to avoid the subject , Marty giggles ''oaky mummy .'' Once they get settled Marty turns to hermione '' tell me the story mummy !!'' He exclaims with a smile so much like his fathers it hurt her to say no '' okay baby , when I first met your daddy we weren't the best of friends but one day i was really upset .'' She pauses trying to think of away to explain that , that day was the day Ron decided he wanted to share her with his friends to show her the whore she was . '' and I was watching muggle films in the hidden room i found in the school , I was watching this film one of my favourites when your daddy showed up and started talking about how his daddy didn't like muggle stuff but his mummy let him watch muggle films and he became obsessed with 80's films and Michael j fox was his idle and he believed that if Spider-Man was made in 80's Michael j fox would have been brill and that's how I feel in love your daddy .'' Tears are now falling down her face as she remembers the living whispers and soft touches . How on the last night she saw him , he told her that he loved her . This so her life now ruled by Ron and his controlling view .   
'' let watch the film baby '' when Marty has fallen asleep she whispers '' one day you will met your real daddy I promise baby .''


End file.
